Birth of the Hansha
by StephenKingsApprentice
Summary: Yes indeed, Juubi had a lady friend. He was also a father. And did you know his eye is actually a fruit? No. Way.
1. Page 1

**Naruto**

**Birth of the Hansha**

I do not own and did not create the Naruto series.

(Everybody knows that!)

They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Though I do believe I should say that I

DO

Own the characters that _I_

came up with in this story.

Intro: 1

Long ago, there existed a god.

The god was named…

Datara,

Daidarabotchi,

Ame no Hitotsu no Kami,

Etc.

He was most commonly referred

to as the Juubi,

but his real name was Shinju.

Shinju's true form was that of a gargantuan tree.

He was the creator of all chakra

and the source of the Bijuu.

Shukaku the Tanuki,

Matatabi the Nekomata,

Isobu the Turtle/Crustacean,

Son Goku the Gorilla,

Kokuo the Horse/Whale,

Saiken the Slug,

Chomei the Rhino Beetle,

Gyuki the Ushioni

and Kurama the Kitsune.

Everybody knows of their stories…

But what about the other half?

Well, I am here to tell you that Shinju

was not the only primordial being.

Indeed, there was another.

She was known as…

Kishimojin,

Gaia,

Saisho no Hahaoya,

Etc.

She was mostly referred

to as the Dekabi,

but her real name was Tsuri.

Shinju was known as the Father of all,

and Tsuri was known as the Mother of all…

Intro: 2

The gargantuan tree stood proudly, the full moon casting its enormous shadow across the horizon. Tonight was a special night; the night Shinju would at last fulfill his desire to reproduce. At the exact moment that the moon hit its highest peak, a sudden explosion shook the world for hundreds of miles around. A great cloud emerged from the god, and the wind gently turned direction to take the pollen to its destination around the world.

Though Shinju was thrilled and aroused, imagining and wishing that he could actually come face-to-face with his mate, he was also filled with agitation. One of those filthy fleas had nonchalantly come along and took the fruit from him that he had tried so hard to make extra impressive, for when it was at the perfect age, it was intended to be sent along with the pollen as a gift. And _now _quiet a few of those fleas had _his _chakra! He threw away the negative thoughts and went back to thinking about his mate, who at that exact time was thinking of him also.

(Other side of the world)

The sun shone brightly behind the great tree that was shorter then Shinju, but thicker.

Her giant fruit that she put extra effort in growing shined brightly in the light, healthy and plump. She knew by what Shinju had told her that his fruit was a deep red color and was almost the shape of a heart. Her fruit was a brighter red and was perfectly round. She had overheard the moving specks below calling her fruit a Tomato. Another speck near that one had corrected it, saying that the fruit was a Pomegranate. Shinju told her that his fruit was called an Apple. She wasn't hurt when he had told her that some tiny fart came along and ate his fruit that was meant for her.

_**Crack!**_

A sudden noise took her from her thoughts. Her fruit was finally breaking free from her.

Knowing that it was ready, she summoned the wind so that it would take the Pomegranate to Shinju. She watched the fruit completely break off and tumble along in the wind towards her mate. Once she grew bored of watching it fly along (already over six hundred miles away, mind you) she made herself comfortable and went to sleep, awaiting the pollen headed her way anxiously.

(Several mornings later)

Shinju awoke and stretched, his bark groaning and cracking. He looked across the horizon, watching the moving specks hurry along with their meaningless lives.

Doing so, he caught sight of what he'd been waiting for. Sometime during the night, Tsuri's gift to him arrived in the wind and landed on the giant petals and leaves upon his head. Thrilled, he attached himself to the fruit via one of his many vines and placed it in a good spot where the sun could caress it. He realized then that since he'd already received his gift that that meant Tsuri should've gotten hers by now. He admired his new Pomegranate as he thought about his mate.

Tsuri opened up her petals and leaves, allowing the pollen to cross the threshold into her body. The moon was mild and somewhat darker that night, seemingly reflecting the intimate and private moment that she was in. She was taking in Shinju's essence. In a sense, the two were mating at that moment, for at the other side of the world, Shinju could feel Tsuri's pleasure just as strongly, and his bright petals flew open, seemingly mimicking his mate's bare pose. The pair's petals lit up, illuminating the lands for miles around, showing vibrant colors of pink, blue and orange. Every moving speck in range of the two lightshows awoke and stepped out from their homes to see. Some cheered, sharing in the ecstasy as well, but others hid in trepidation, afraid that the end was nigh.

And somewhere within this small world, the very flea

that had the audacity to take Shinju's fruit gave birth

to the Sage of Six Paths…

Rikudou Sennen,

Hagoromo.

(About thirty years later)

The world was in chaos. Shinju, now called Juubi, had taken on a wicked form in an effort to take back his chakra. His ten tails, actually giant vines, flattened the lands and crushed many thousands of moving specks, which were making annoying noises (screams) that were angering him even more. He was battling Hagoromo, the moving speck that bore the highest amount of his chakra. Juubi had Tsuri on his mind as he fought the tiny dot. He needed every bit of his chakra to help feed the embryos still within Tsuri's womb. Watching as the unborn children began withering away the more the moving specks reproduced themselves, Juubi grew desperate. He had no choice but to kill the tinier creatures. At last, poor Juubi was sealed away within the body of Hagoromo, and he was sure then and there that his mate and children would die.

But Hagoromo quickly figured out why

Juubi had attacked, and felt pity for the being.

The Sage journeyed until he found

Tsuri, who by then was wilting and

nearly depleted of life…

The man placed his palm upon Tsuri's flesh, and immediately Juubi realized why.

He was trying to help. Though he wouldn't free Juubi, he was allowing the demon's chakra to pass through his body and into Tsuri's to nourish her and his children.

And that was when the god had realized something. He could finally see his mate.

She was beautiful. Her trunk was clothed in soft, brown/green bark and spiraled high into the sky. Her top was covered in deep red leaves and her now nearly hidden petals were pink with black and white specks upon them. Tsuri began standing straight up again and her colors lit back up. Juubi could see that she recognized him as well, though she was curious as to why he looked so odd, what with his arms and legs… and his eye.

Juubi smiled lovingly and casually took his 'eye' out. Hagoromo, aware of the two being's communication, was startled at Juubi's action.

Juubi's 'eye' turned out to be the Pomegranate that Tsuri had given him, just as healthy and plump as it was when he had first gotten it. He pushed the fruit back into the pocket on his face after showing it to Tsuri, who was thrilled that he still had it.

"That's just nasty." Hagoromo spoke. **"Of course it would be to you moving specks.**

**I guess your comment there would give me the right to say what I think about you creatures. Those little things you put on your fingers to show that you are mates is just sad." **Juubi growled.

"Rings?" Hagoromo asked.

"**Is that what they're called?" **Tsuri's sweet voice asked nicely.

"Yes. I would think that gold and silver, being such a hard to find mineral, would be perfect for a mate to show you care." Hagoromo answered.

"**True, but gold and silver come from the dirt, not from your very essence. That is why **_**you **_**are in the wrong. When you want to be mated with another, it is an insult to give them something that doesn't come from you. That is why I gave her my pollen and she gave me her fruit." **Juubi answered, crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you give her a fruit?" Hagoromo asked.

"…**Your **_**mother **_**at it." **Juubi hissed. There was an awkward silence.

"Juubi. I'm sorry. My mother ate that fruit to help stop the chaos. Please forgive her."

Hagoromo spoke, bowing respectfully. The god couldn't help but smile at the reverence he was shown. **"I accept your apology. You and your mother are forgiven." **He answered. With that, Hagoromo built his new home atop one of Tsuri's exposed roots so that he could continue helping her by feeding her Juubi's chakra. Juubi and he formed a good bond of respect and awe towards one another, and the trio watched as everyday the embryos within Tsuri grew little by little. This continued for seventy years, Hagoromo at last old, gray and frail. He himself had had children who grew up and left long ago.

It was a morning like any other. Or so Juubi thought.

He awoke to find Hagoromo standing before him, a broken look on his face.

Tsuri was still in a deep sleep.

"**What's wrong, yujin?" **Juubi asked, stretching out and getting comfortable again,

his single 'eye' showing tired concern. Hagoromo gently patted Juubi's knee, tears falling from his eyes. Juubi moved closer, concern becoming his dominant feeling.

"**You can tell me anything. I think we've established that many years ago."**

The being smiled lightly. "I am near death, Juubi." Hagoromo whispered.

"**Why be sad, yujin? That means I can be free again." **Juubi spoke, sitting up quickly.

The Sage sighed. Due to the fact that Juubi could never truly die, he didn't understand that death was… well, _death. _And so, he didn't see death as a big thing. The god smiled happily and stretched again. "You cannot be allowed free again, Juubi." A thick silence fell over the two. The Sage was heartbroken at his friend's purity. Death was nothing to him. It's not that he didn't care, it's that he would never really go through it, therefore, it was a simple thing to him, just like going to sleep. Seeing that the giant would just kill again to get the rest of his chakra back if he was freed, thinking death was simply going to sleep, he was too dangerous, too innocent, to be freed. He was almost like that of a gargantuan child, blissfully unaware of a wrong they've done and being punished for it, not knowing what they did that was so bad. Juubi never spoke, just watched in confusion as his friend cast the jutsu that released him momentarily, only to rip him apart as soon as he saw the sun, the beautiful light he hadn't seen in seven decades.

As Juubi screamed, his body splitting apart, Hagoromo fell to his knees and cried. He looked at his giant friend to see him looking down at him, tears forming around his eye as well.

"…**Why?.." **Was the last thing he choked out before he was split apart completely into nine children. All that was left to show that Juubi ever existed (besides the Bijuu) was the Pomegranate, as healthy as it was when he first got it…

Tsuri had stopped speaking completely, seeing what he'd done to Juubi. He threw his body into the heavens after that. While he raised the Bijuu, the two watched brokenly as the Pomegranate, as big as the Bijuu, wrinkled and rotted away into nothingness. There finally came a day when the Sage died, Tsuri thinking he'd just gone to sleep like she thought Juubi did. The Bijuu vanished as well. And finally, Tsuri snapped.

In her heartbreak, she herself changed into a wicked beast. Ten tails (vines) erupted from her changing shape, arms and legs appeared, and she had no 'eye'. On her new face was just a massive mouth, filled to the brim with row after row of jagged teeth. Her roar shook the entire planet. She was only in this destructive form for several days before the havoc on her body caused her to give birth, and she bore nine children.

Her tired body could take no more,

and she died there, her body

melding into the earth itself.

Her children were left to their fate…

Do not mourn, for as any good Naruto fan would figure by now, this is just the beginning.

StephenKingsApprentice-

'Alrighty then. I'll just cut to the chase. In this story, there will be nine more Bijuu called the Hansha. They are a secret and you will only learn their names, their species, their powers and their Nitamashi, the Hansha's version of a Jinchuuriki later, scattered throughout the story. And yes, I decided to put in this little Fanfic that Juubi's eyeball is actually the Pomegranate given to him by Tsuri, his mate. I thought that'd be a good twist to make people do this face. (:O

…M'kay then. Yes, I would like to hear comments… but if you have something not too nice, don't be brutal about it. And please, do help give me ideas about the story. I may ask to use it. Sooooo…

I'm going to try to have the next part of the story up in a few days.

See ya!'


	2. Page 2

Ch: 1, Mother…? And child.

(Countdown: thirty-eight days left)

A massive tank filled to the brim with fluid hung suspended fifty feet above the ground,

connected thoroughly to the ceiling. Within the tank floated a large green bundle the size of a truck

that pulsed like that of a heart. Two broad vines, obviously providing the plant's nourishment,

grew upwards from the top of it until they vanished in the ceiling. The plant itself was made of two

thick slabs of green flesh, and they were closed tightly together, like a two-chambered heart.

But within the giant plant was something most dear to it.

(Yes, this plant has a mind. A simple one, but all the same.)

The reason it itself beat, why it existed in the first place. And it would continue doing its job,

even if that something, or someone, were almost ready to depart. It was to see its life-job through.

The plant called 'Cor Matris Veneris' pulsed on as it always did. As it did so, it thought about its precious one.

(Cor Matris Veneris means 'Mother's Heart Venus' in Latin.)

(Flashback, nineteen years and three hundred and twenty seven days earlier)

The basketball sized plant beat on vigorously in its insignificant jar suspended to the ceiling.

Cor didn't know why it existed and so simply lived and beat. That was what it lived for, until one day.

It could sense someone approaching it. Then its abode, the jar, was moving rather harshly.

Cor felt its two vines being cut agonizingly from the ceiling, and it couldn't breath without the

specialized oxygen tank attached to its vines above it. The water it stayed moist and safe in

poured out somewhere, and it was laid down gently on a cold hard surface.

With the way its body was hollow and rather soft, it flattened like a deflated balloon. Cor could hear something.

"We need to hurry. The embryo will die if we can't get this finished fast enough."

"So we just place it in this hollow? And attach this little vine to its umbilical? Like that?"

"Exactly. All right, let's go. Close it back up and get it into the new tank."

Cor was closed back up then. It was quickly carried off somewhere, but it couldn't pay attention to that anymore.

There was something inside of it. Something dieing. And so it pulsed desperately,

trying to get air to itself and its newfound precious. It was startled when it was put gently into water again,

and it immediately puffed out once again as the beautiful liquid refilled it.

Its two aching vines were lifted up and put into the ceiling again, and then reattached to the specialized oxygen machine.

Oxygen poured through its body and its friend's own in turn. It beat heartily once again, but it waited for movement.

Surely enough, it felt tiny flutters within itself, and it knew that its precious was okay.

That was the day it found a true reason to live.

(End Flashback)

Cor was startled back to reality when a strong kick hit its insides.

It beat on, realizing once again that its precious was finally beginning to fill its hollow up.

Not much longer, and Cor knew that it and its reason to live would be taken apart by the other presences.

It knew what had happened with the other plants like itself and their precious ones.

The duos would die early together, the precious would die or the plant would die,

killing the precious as well. But if the two survived together long enough, the two would forcefully be taken apart.

Cor would die, but it knew that the precious would live. That's how its life would end. It would die so that the precious would live.

That's all it knew, and it accepted its melancholy fate.

(Within Cor)

She kicked the plant's belly in annoyance, as she hated it when Cor had flashbacks.

Though the two didn't know how to speak with one another, they could send one another their emotions.

Cor sent her the sensation of faint repentance and a strong feeling of surprise.

She had startled it when she kicked it and it was telling her that it was sorry for upsetting her.

She curled herself back into a comfortable position. It was getting harder for her to move inside of it.

Cor felt claustrophobia coming from its precious, reminding it of how short a time it had left with her.

She felt overwhelming mourning emit from the plant, a common feeling lately that bewildered her.

The plant then felt curiosity and sympathy from precious. That's right, she didn't know.

They would be torn apart and Cor would die. It probably would tell her if it could, but it could only send feelings to its precious.

So it sent a powerful wave of never-ending love to her, with a hint of sadness still there. She floated quietly, thinking about the odd behavior.

Unable to understand, she forgot about it and sent back a wave of affection just as strong, with a faint aftertaste of confusion.

Cor wished so much that it knew how to speak to precious. If it could, it would tell her these words.

"My precious, do not fear.

For you, things will soon be clear.

My precious, do not cry.

When you realize that my end is nigh.

My precious, do not mourn.

I will still be with you in the morn.

My precious, my love will never end.

But your life will just begin.

My precious, I will hold you.

You are my only few.

…

I will always love you…

My precious."


End file.
